Perfectionist Prefects Boy vs Girl
by MissAlphabetical
Summary: Meet Kairi Kouketsu, leader of Shirokuroaka Commitee from Katsuo Middle. She transfers to Namimori Middle and stays there for six months due to certain 'circumstances'. She keeps her personality as a prefect a secret. But how would Kyoya Hibari, prefect of Namimori Middle, react if he discovers that he's not the only one in his school who is a prefect? HibariOC


**"I see. Bring him and the ones who were with him that time down here immediately. Behaviors such as those are strictly discouraged and therefore intolerable. Severe punishment will be ensued for those who break the _Order _and_ Law_ of this school."** I told Sarasa almost nonchalantly but was aware of the murderous intent that lingered around my words. He shivered a bit.

Sarasa Midoriko was a part of the Shirokuroaka Committee that I, Kairi Kouketsu, lead. He was also the secretary of it. He reported to me about the occurrence in the southwest building that he saw. It turns out a bunch of scoundrels vandalized school property by painting graffiti on the walls and benches. They also destroyed the school fountain and two classrooms in the area. It was a good thing those classes were empty.

**"Yes, Kairi-sama."** He bowed lowly as he spoke with great haste and headed towards the sliding doors. I heard his quick heavy paces and a soft faint click, then he was out of the room in a total of six seconds.

I took a short sip of newly brewed jasmine tea from the porcelain teacup placed upon the steel table. Those worthless invertebrates had gone farther than I had expected this time. And this time, holding back won't ever be necessary. They had destroyed _Order_ which I had preserved in this school. _Law_ comes with _Order_. And in this school, I am the _Law_.

The invertebrates that caused trouble today were seven. Seven boys known as fierce street fighters in our town. They are feared by a number of the school's population, but they were no match against me. After all, the enforcers of _Order_ and the _Law_ itself should always be stronger than those that should follow it. We not only keep order _Order_ but we also make sure of the cleansing of every soul in the school to rid of the evil and bad within.

I looked at the seven student files laid out before me. These were the files of the student that caused a dilemma in the southwest building. Now, let me see.

_**Ryuudo Tachibana, Shin Kana, Kai Hiroto, Shouta Raikon, Kirakano Horida, Hineshi Sateru, Tahijin Hokoto. All of them are of 17 years of age. Shin and Hineshi are the only ones without criminal records. Tahijin, Ryuudo, and Kai are robbers. Kirakano is a smuggler. Shouta was the only who had killed.**_

Interesting. If things go as planned, they won't go home with all of their bones intact and their minds not learning a lesson or two. If things does not, well, let's not think of the negative side, shall we? I closed my eyes for a bit.

The sound of the sliding doors opening pulled me away from my thinking. Here comes the invertebrates.

My eyes snapped wide open. They were here.

Ryuudo. Shin. Kai. Shouta. Kirakano. Hineshi. Tahijin. Today's worthless weakling invertebrates that has no backbones or strength. All they have is a _fake pride_ they fight hard to keep. Fake pride which resembles their _fake strength _and_ fake bravery._

What cowards.

To make themselves look strong is why they ruined some of the school's lot. What useless acts, just like those that had done them. What useless people. Their fake strength is nothing I am afraid of. They better be afraid of me instead. They picked the wrong place to destroy. This place is where _Law_ and _Order_ comes first. Sadly, I represent both.

I stared at them. They were already sweating hard. Scared, aren't they? They better be.

**"What do you want woman?!"**

**"You know why you're here."** I spoke with the most evil and malicious voice I can use as I slowly stood up. I made sure they would know that my intent was nothing but exceptionally murderous. The one who spoke, namely Shouta, stepped backward in awe. Sarasa had long exited the room. He didn't want to see a beating.

**"What do you mean?!"** -Shouta

**"You know what I mean. And don't even think about raising your voice with me again if you don't want your pathetic tongue cut. Understood."**

The way I told 'understood' wasn't a question. It was more like a deadly command.

And when I say deadly, I mean it. I paced back and forth in the room's width, as well as circling around them like a tiger cornering his weak prey.

**"Well then. Let's get this done and over. I've been told that you guys are the ones that started the havoc in the southwest building, namely Building A. You bombed the fountain and two of the classrooms. Those classrooms are the music club room and the art club room."**

No response.

**"The seven of you are part of the Technology club, right?"**

No response.

**"Silence means yes. So if my thesis is correct, you're angry at the Music and Arts Club because of Kodara-sensei, which is theirs and your club adviser."**

Their eyes widened. I took that as a response.

**"You're angry at him because he focuses on those clubs more than he does at the Technology club. This petty jealousy led to an out-of-place anger, then a comedic wrath. Then to satisfy that wrath, you planned to destroy both clubs so that Kodara-sensei can only focus on you selfish bastards, and you selfish bastards alone. You also destroyed the fountain which is the venue of the Music club's musical session."**

I took a deep breath before continuing.

**"You also painted the walls and benches with graffiti because you knew that customers will not come to the Art club's gallery if they saw such disgusting and explicit drawings. You drew nude bodies that had no covers and wrote crude language on the walls and benches. You executed this plan only about 2 weeks before the cultural festival so that they couldn't do a thing about it and they would automatically lose, be disqualified or eliminated because of lack of planning and action time. And you sealed it because clubs without club rooms aren't considered as legitimate ones. How vile."**

At the end of my speech, three grinned in victory. Two smirked. And only the man named Tahijin, the almost bald one, knew his place in this room. I stopped in the front of my desk and leaned on it before I spoke once again.

**"It seems most of you do not know your place in this habitat. Then let me ask an unrelated question to the topic at hand. How are you doing in Science, more so the branch of biology, hm?"**

**"Do you look down on us wom-"**

I felt the impact from the sole of my shoes to Shouta's face that sent him flying towards the door behind him. A crack was heard throughout the room.

My eyes narrowed. The spine.

**"I warned you about you raising your voice with me already. I'm not the kind of person who repeats everything she says, gives second chances, or forgives. I would've wanted to cut your tongue but it seems I have no knife around here. And if I do, Your tongue's blood will only drip on the carpet and stain it."** I told him with a fixed steel voice, all trace of any emotion gone from my face. I returned my gaze to the other six. They were still shocked about the tall brunette's easy defeat. When they snapped back to reality, glares with a tint of fear were on me as I brushed off non-existent dust from my uniform.

I spoke first.

**"So then, if you don't want to be like your friend over there, shut your fucking mouths up."**

I realized I had wrongly worded the sentence. They don't really have a choice here because even if they shut their mouths, they'll end up in the same place as Shouta over there. Why? There is no way I'm letting them go with all their bones intact after their little scene in Building A. I won't tolerate that kind of behavior here in my school.

**"So back to the chase, how are you doing in Biology?"**

**"We're doing fine." **Kai, the man who's studded in piercings, managed to force out. The way he said it was impossibly quiet that it was almost a whisper.

**"_Really?_ Then you know what an invertebrate is, ne?"**

**"Of course we do... " **the one with glasses, Shin, said through gritted teeth.

**"What is it?"**

**"Creatures without backbones. They are mainly worms, mollusks, starfishes, urchins, and the likes. And it's also the word you use to describe your vic-" **his unconscious body fell to the flooring with a thud.

**"His answer would've been correct, but the following words were out of topic, and our topic right now is 'what are invertebrates', in_ Biology._"** The remaining five looks at the two passed out bodies of their friends, shock visible in their faces.

**"Well then,"** I clapped my hands together and smiled, **"let's continue our lesson."**

That smile was obviously the one of a devil's.

**"Invertebrates are, in short, weak. They are weaklings because they have no _backbone._"**

A smile crept its way to my face again. A devious smile.

**"For me, the weak are the most despicable of people. They try to eliminate the strong because they no they have no chance of winning if they were there. They are cunning, yes, but are they pitiful? No. People like those are the source of evil in this world. And do you know what I think?"**

They were trembling with unsightly fear.

**"I think you forgot to seal a little hole that made your whole plan sink and fail."**

Their eyes were the size of saucers.

**"I'm the leader of the Shirokuroaka Committee and a member of those particular clubs you've destroyed. Welcome to hell invertebrates."**

They screamed as my heeled shoes came in contact with all of their faces in only two seconds. They crouched down, pain clearly obvious on all of their faces. One made a break for the door, but it was locked. I have the key.

**"You can't escape. I'm not even starting. Those who destroy _Order _and disrespect_ Law _shall be punished."**

Multiple screams of pain were heard.

* * *

_Dear Kairi Kouketsu,_

_ Due to certain 'circumstances', you will be required to attend in Namimori Middle for six months. You will still be the leader of the Shirokuroaka Committee and a member of the school clubs you have taken part of. However, your grades will be the fruit of how well you will do there. Please understand that we also do not want it this way, but please note that we don't have much of a choice either. Please do it for the school's sake. Activities of the Committee will be on your hands even though you are in a different school. If you decline this, I'm afraid that will go as far as threatening to drop the Shirokuroaka Committee and leave disciplining duties to teachers themselves. We will also automatically fail your grades. Please understand us as we do this. _

_ Your uniform, books, and the likes are placed inside the package sent to you along with this letter. You will move to Namimori tonight. The apartment you will live in will be the school's expenses. We have already alerted your family of this predicament. Tomorrow will be your starting day in Namimori Middle. We are truly sorry for you have been involved in such a disturbing situation. _

_Truly sorry,_

_Principal Omahara_

I crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash can and headed out of the door with my luggage. I'm going to Namimori, whether I like it or not.

And someone could say, I'm just forced to do this.

* * *

I'm a terrible writer! Reviews? Please?


End file.
